


Konkurrenz

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [49]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, POV Outsider, Prompt Fill, Slash, Tatort Münster, Writing Exercise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jetzt war es also auch bei ihm so weit.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/143610.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Konkurrenz

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus  
> Sommer-Challenge-Prompt: Schreibaufgabe – aus der Perspektive eines unbelebten Gegenstandes (fürs Team)  
> Genre: Slash, Humor  
> Länge: ~ 550 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: das spukt mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf rum und mußte unbedingt raus …  
> Und Kapitälchen werden hier leider als Großbuchstaben umgesetzt. Schade.

***

Sie konnte wirklich nicht sagen, daß sie den anderen besonders mochte. Auch wenn er ihr eigentlich nichts getan hatte. Gut, er beschwerte sich manchmal darüber, daß sie im Weg stand. Und natürlich gab es immer wieder die ein oder andere geringschätzige Bemerkung auf ihre Kosten. Aber sie wußte ja, daß es dabei gar nicht wirklich um sie ging und daß er das nur tat, um IHN zu ärgern. Und damit hätte sie ja auch leben können.

Was ihr wirklich zu schaffen machte, war, daß er IHN davon abhielt, sie mitzunehmen. Die ersten Male hatte sie das noch für Zufälle gehalten. Hatte seine Vorwände geglaubt – Kälte, Regen, Dunkelheit. Es stimmte schon, sie war dann auch nicht so gerne unterwegs. Wie schnell setzte sich irgendwo Rost an! Und sie wußte, daß es IHN noch mehr störte, naß zu werden, weil ER dann die ganze Fahrt über schlecht gelaunt war. Manchmal kam es danach sogar vor, daß ER tagelang nicht aus dem Haus ging – anscheinend setzte ER bei Nässe auch Rost an. Da war es vielleicht doch vernünftig, bei dem anderen in seinem „Auto“ mitzufahren – auch wenn das in ihren Augen eine geradezu lächerliche Fortbewegungsmethode war. Und auch wenn es trotz allem schmerzte, links liegen gelassen zu werden.

Aber dann wurde es schleichend immer mehr. Schon bei Nieselregen. Oder sogar, wenn es nur so aussah, als ob es regnen könnte. Plötzlich hieß es, eine Strecke sei „zu weit“. Als hätte es für sie beide je ein „zu weit“ gegeben, bevor der andere aufgetaucht war! Und ER mußte doch auch merken, daß da etwas nicht stimmte. Aber obwohl ER jedesmal grummelte und so tat, als würde ihm der andere auf die Nerven gehen, ließ er sie doch immer wieder stehen und fuhr bei ihm mit. Und heute … das durfte sie wirklich niemandem erzählen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß sie niemand in dieser unwürdigen Lage sah. Heute hatte ER ihm doch tatsächlich erlaubt, sie in seinen Kofferraum zu legen. Und es war trocken. Trocken! Ein bißchen kühl zwar, aber früher hätte das sie und IHN nicht im geringsten gestört. Und als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, daß sie nicht selbst fuhr, sondern gefahren wurde – jetzt parkten sie auch noch. Sie wußte überhaupt nicht, was sie hier wollten, eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, daß sie langsam nach Hause fahren müßten. Stattdessen standen sie jetzt hier draußen, an einem Ort, zu dem sie sonst vielleicht am Wochenende gefahren wären, nur so zum Spaß. Sie konnte die Sonne durch das bunte Blätterdach blitzen sehen. Bestes Wetter für einen Ausflug mit ihr. Aber nein, sie mußten ja dieses Auto benutzen. Zum rumstehen. Das war in ihren Augen sowieso das, was Autos am meisten taten: stehen. Deswegen brauchten sie auch zwei Räder mehr als nötig. Aber um das Auto ging es ja gar nicht, es ging um IHN und den anderen. Vorhin hatten sie sich noch gestritten, und sie hatte ganz kurz gehofft, daß jetzt vielleicht endlich Schluß wäre mit dem Mitnehmen und dem Zusammenfahren.

Aber jetzt redete schon seit einiger Zeit niemand mehr.

Sie hatte das bei ihrem ersten Besitzer auch schon erlebt und ahnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Jetzt war es also auch bei IHM so weit: ER hatte sich mit einem anderen Menschen eingelassen. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen, in Zukunft noch weniger von IHM zu sehen.

* Fin *


End file.
